Monster?
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Un enfant kidnapper. Pourquoi cet enfant? [Noruto mixé NUSV] se passe à N.Y.


Disclam: c'est pas à moi mais à Dick Wolf et Masashi Kishimoto.

NOTE IMPORTANTE : Cette histoire aurai pus être bien, mais je n'avait très franchement pas envis d'en faire une histoire longue. 'Tenttion sa veux pas dire je finirais pas celles que j'ai commencer. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si quelqu'un veux le refaire, la rallonger, il peux. Qu'il(elle) me le dise juste.

NOTE IMPORTANTE 2 : puisque c'est la mode de mettre Itachi en valeur, je vais faire de même.

Je remercie Arthisa pour m'avoir corrigé. Je suis nulle en chinois.

Voilà,

Bonne lecture quant même.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Monstre ?

_« In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories... »_

« Dans le système judiciaire, les crimes sexuels sont considérés comme particulièrement monstrueux. À New York, les inspecteurs qui enquêtent sur ces crimes sont membres d'une unité d'élite, appelée Unité Spéciale pour les Victimes. Voici leur histoire… »

_Orphelinat Sainte Marie  
__Au coin de la 14th et 17th Avenue_  
_Est Village  
__Mardi 17mai  
__15h 54_

-Vous laissez les jeunes sans surveillance ?

-Je suis seul, et j'ai soixante dix enfants à ma charge, comment voulez-vous que je face ?

Fin et Munch se regardèrent.

-Que s'est-ils passé ?

-Sasuke et Naruto étaient punis. Ils s'étaient battus, comme à chaque fois. Kiba ! Arrête de jeter des cailloux sur les oiseaux ! Ils étaient dans leurs chambres quand j'ai entendu un hurlement. Ho ciel, quand je suis arrivé, Naruto était sans connaissance et Sasuke avait disparus.

Les trois hommes étaient dans la cour de récréation de l'orphelinat.

-Mon père, connaissez-vous quelqu'un susceptible de vouloir enlever Sasuke ou un autre enfant ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Ecoutez, je ne suis pas sot. Il y a nombre d'enfant ici, de tout age, pourtant c'est Sasuke qui c'est fais enlever. De plus, parce que je suis prêtre, vous aller me suspecter, mais s'il vous plait, retrouver Sasuke.

-Nous le retrouverons.

-Avez-vous d'autre informations qui pourrait nous aider ?

-Heu… je ne crois pas.

-Merci père Iruka.

-Ho heu si ! Sasuke et le dernier héritier d'un ancien clan chinois, les Uchiwa. A vingt et un ans, il sera millionnaire.

_Unité Spécial des Victimes  
__Commissariat Central de New York  
__Mardi 17 mai  
__16h36_

Olivia épingla la photo du petit garçon disparu.

-Sasuke Uchiwa. Huit ans. Dernier Héritier d'une longue dynastie chinoise, énuméra Eliot

-Se serais pour cela qu'il se serais fait kidnapper ? demanda Fin.

-C'est une piste, mais pourquoi ne pas attendre qu'il soit en age de toucher l'héritage ? Répondit Cragen. Olivia, Eliot, aller à l'hôpital, l'enfant qui était avec Sasuke s'est réveiller. Fin, John, je veux tout savoir sur la famille du gamin.

_Hôpital Sainte Catherine  
__Mardi 17 mai  
__17h 05_

-Il a eu un choc à la tête mais c'est tout. Il est sonné mais tien à vous parler.

-Il tient à nous parler ?

-Attendez, quel age a-t-il ?

-Douze ans. Mais il est très mature.

Les deux policiers saluèrent le médecin avant d'entrer dans la chambre de l'enfant.

Dans un lit aux draps blanc, un enfant au cheveux blond était allonger. Un bandage entourait son crâne.

-Naruto ?

-On dit, Na-rou-to. Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Sa va ?

-Mal à la tête. Vous savez où est Sasuke ?

-Heu.. On cherche.

-Faut que vous le retrouviez. Parce que même si on s'entend pas bien, on est ami. Il m'a appris le chinois.

-Et toi, que lui a-tu appris ?

- Les math. Et a faire des bêtises.

-Parle-nous de Sasuke.

-Quand il est arrivé, j'me souviens, il parlais pas. Père Iruka disait que c'était normal, après se qu'il à vécu.

Olivia regarda son co-équipier avant de demander.

-Tu sais se qu'il à vécu ?

-Père Iruka nous l'a pas dit, et Sauke veut pas le dire. Moi je le force pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer après.

-Après… Sasuke c'est remis à parler. Pour m'insulter. En chinois. Alors on c'est battus. Puis je lui ai demander de m'apprendre. Parce que je trouve que c'est une belle langue. Je crois que ça lui a fais du bien, il pensais plus à avant l'orphelinat. Enfin, plus trop.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer, ce matin ?

-On c'est battu, encor, je sais même plus pourquoi. On était dans notre chambre, je tournais le dos à la porte et je.. heu j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Sasuke, il à dit quelque chose, mais je me souviens plus… heu.. Il s'emblais surpris. C'était du chinois. Puis c'est le trou noir.

-Ok Naruto. Repose toi.

-J'aimerais me souvenir. Pour vous aider.

-Tu nous à déjà aider. Repose-toi.

_Unité Spécial des Victimes  
__Commissariat Central de New York  
__Mardi 17 mai  
__18h47_

-Je crois que Sasuke connaissait son agresseur, signala Olivia en enlevant sa veste.

-Du chinois… Du nouveau sur la famille Uchiwa ?

-Sasuke n'est pas le dernier de la lignée principal, répondit John. Il à un grand frère.

-En prison pour meurtre.

-Meurtre ?

-Itachi Uchiwa, accusé de meurtre sur la personne de ses parents à dix-huit ans. Dans le couloir de la mort depuis deux ans.

-La peine de mort ? A dix-huit ans ? s'étonna Olivia.

-Il à mis à mort ses parents devant son frère, âgé alors de six ans. Répondit Fin.

-Bon. Fin John, allez à Sing Sing, qui sais. Olivia, Eliot, aller voir son ancien avocat.

_Appartement 12a  
__51th Avenue  
__Manhattan  
__Mardi 17 mai  
__18h59_

-Heu vous désirez?

-Police. On à appeler à votre cabiner, vous n'y étiez pas.

-Je suis malade. Mais entré.

L'appartement était accueillant, comme l'avocate. Jeune, la trentaine même pas. Elle les mena dans un salon en reniflant.

-Est-ce que vous vous souvenez d'Itachi Uchiwa ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Que pouvez-nous nous dires sur lui ?

-Pas grand chose. Je suis tenus par le secret professionnel et puis il ne ma rien dit.

-Il ne vous à rien dit ?

-Il n'a pas cherché à se défendre ? Comment avez-vous fait ?

-Défendre Uchiwa n'a pas été simple. Je sortais de l'école. J'était assigné d'office. Comme il ne disait rien s'était pas facile. J'ai plaidé la folie. Pas un mot.

-Bien. Merci.

-Au revoir.

_Prison Sing Sing  
__Ossining, New York_  
_Mardi 17 mai  
__19h 06_

Un portable sonna.

-Ho heu pardon.

Fin quitta le bureau quelque second pour revenir en raccrochant.

-Merci de nous recevoir si tard, monsieur le directeur.

-Si cela peut vous aider.

On toqua et la porte s'ouvrit sur deux gardiens et un homme, jeune, aux longs cheveux noirs, aux yeux noir, au visage squelettique, en combinaison orange.

Les deux Uchiwa se ressemblaient vraiment.

-On va vous laisser.

Le directeur et les gardiens quittèrent le bureau.

-Bonjour Itachi.

Pas de réponse.

Fin murmura quelque à l'oreille de Munch.

-Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas défendus ?

Pas de réponse.

-Nan je crois que la question c'est pourquoi devant Sasuke.

Pas de réponse mais Itachi se tend, imperceptiblement.

-Sasuke qui à disparu aujourd'hui.

Itachi leva les yeux vers les policiers.

-Je sais que vous savez quelque chose.

-Pensez à votre frère. Pour une fois.

Le jeune leva les yeux vers Fin, souriant et dit, d'un voix enroué de n'avoir plus servit.

-Le second appartement de mon _père_ devrait vous aider.

-Le second appartement ?

Mais le condamné ne dit plus un mot.

_Unité Spécial des Victimes  
__Commissariat Central de New York  
__Mercredi 18 mai  
__09h13_

-Uchiwa père possédait un appartement sur la 5th Avenue. Avec vue sur Central Parc. Il appartient toujours au Uchiwa.

-Ok, allez-y.

_Appartement 19  
__5th Avenue  
__Manhattan  
__Mercredi 18mai  
__09h47_

Olivia toqua. Toqua encor.

Puis défonça la porte.

Eliot, John, Fin et elle inspectèrent l'immense appartement et ne trouvèrent personne.

-C'est drôlement propre ici, s'exclama Olivia en frottant un meuble.

-Ouais, surtout pour un appart' pas utilisé depuis près de deux ans.

-Hey ! Venez voir ! appela Fin.

Il avait ouvert l'un des nombreux albums photo ranger dans le salon, celui marqué d'un cinq.

-Mon dieu..

-C'est…

-Itachi Uchiwa. A cinq ans, semblerait-il.

L'album était remplis de photographie pornographique du père et de l'aînée Uchiwa.

-On emmène tout. Il doit y avoir un indice.

_Unité Spécial des Victimes  
__Commissariat Central de New York  
__Mercredi 18 mai  
__13h36 _

-Je suis écœuré, s'exclame Eliot en refermant un album.

-En tout cas, ça donne un mobil à Itachi, soupira Munch.

-Mais pourquoi il n'en à pas parler ? S'écria Olivia.

-Je crois qu'il n'a pas fais ça pour lui, répondit le docteur Huang, en s'immiscent dans la conversation. Sasuke avait six ans. Itachi dix-huit. Je crois que le père devais sûrement s'intéresser à Sasuke. Ca explique qu'il lui est laisser la vie sauve.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas se défendre ?

-Je pense qu'Itachi sais que se qu'il à fait n'est pas bien. Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne fait rien pour s'en sortir.

-Ho venez voir ! Sur se film, il y à Itachi, et un autre homme. C'est qui ?

-Demandons au principale intéresser.

-Je viens. signala Huang.

_Prison Sing Sing  
__Ossining, New York  
__Mercredi 18 mai  
__14h 06_

Huang, Fin et Munch faisait face à Itachi.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Fin en lui montrant un image extraite de la vidéo pédophile.

Le garçon n'eu aucune réaction.

-Zhu Yang. Un _ami _de la famille.

-J'appel Cragen.

Fin quitta le bureau.

-Votre père avait-il touché Sasuke ? demanda Huang.

-Psy ?

Huang acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête.

Itachi regarda le sol.

-Je me souvient… La veille, il m'a dit que.. que… tss moi qui à eu la force de lui coller une balle dans la bouche, j'arrive pas à en parler.

-Il vous à dit qu'il ne vous toucherait plus. Devina Munch.

-Oui.

-Mais Sasuke…

-Quand je pense à Sasuke, je me souviens d'un garçon joyeux. Il aurait tout brisé…

-Comme il vous à brisé.

-Il ne devait pas assisté à… Je ne voulais pas.

_Hôpital Sainte Catherine  
__Mercredi 18 mai  
__14h34_

-Bonjour Naruto.

-Bonjour inspecteur Benson.

-Tu à demandé à me voir ?

-Oui.. Je me souviens de se qu'il à dit… Sasuke. Et en y repensant, ça veux dire quelque chose.

-Qu'a-t-il dit ?

-«Yang Shu » Sa veux dire « oncle Yang »

-Oncle Yang ?

-Dites, vous savez ou est Sasuke ? Vous le retrouverez bientôt, hein ?

-Bientôt, oui.

_Unité Spécial des Victimes  
__Commissariat central  
__Mercredi 18 mai_  
_14h59_

-Zhu Yang est naturalisé depuis 1986. Travail dans l'import-export, comme les Uchiwa.

Derrière la vitre sans teint, aussi calme que s'il ne se passait rien, Zhu Yang attendait.

-Pourquoi attendre deux ans ? Et pourquoi Sasuke ? s'exclama Cragen.

-Il a du tomber amoureux d'Itachi au cours de leur séance et Sasuke est son clone. Quant à attendre deux ans, je pense que c'est pour que l'histoire se tasse.

-Vous avez réponse à tous, doc.

-J'y vais.

Eliot entra dans la salle, suivit par sa co-équipière.

-Il n'y à pas prescription.

-Pardon ?

-Pour se qui à été trouvé dans l'appartement sur Central parc. Vous savez, les photo, les vidéo… Itachi ne vous manque-t-il pas ?

-Son corps jeune, fin mais portant musclé. Reprit Olivia.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Ho je sais, il y a Sasuke. Huit ans.

-Combien de temps tiendra-t-il seul, sans nourriture, ni boisson ?

-Je ne suis pas un pédophile.

-On vous crois, ironisa Eliot en étalant des photo accusatrice devant Zhu.

-Où est Sasuke ?

-Ne dite plus rien, Monsieur Yang. Vous n'y êtes pas obligé. Déclara son avocat en entrant.

-Un enfant à disparus !

-Ha ? Il faut que je parle en privet ave mon client.

-On à refait l'emplois du temps de Yang. Il y un trous hier entre 13h et 15h et à partir de 20h jusqu'à minuit.

-Il faut qu'on trouve ou il était.

-En vérifiant la liste des appels son portable, j'ai vu qu'il à souvent appelé une certaine Linda Jonson.

-Ok, Fin, John, allez-y.

_Appartement de Linda Jonson  
__55th Avenue  
__mercredi 18 mai  
__15h 32_

-Mademoiselle Jonson ?

Les inspecteurs faisaient face à une vieille dame de plus de quatre-vingt ans.

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Police. Nous désirerions vous parler.

-Entrer. Voulez-vous du thé ?

-Non merci.

-Quel relation avez-vous avec Zhu Yang ?

-Ho Zhu est un ami de mon fils. Il est venu plusieurs fois.

-Il vous appeler plusieurs fois ses dernière quarante-huit heures.

-Sans doute, le téléphone à souvent sonné mais c'est Martin qui à décroché.

-Et savez-vous où est Martin ?

-Ho il va bientôt finir son service, pourquoi ?

_« Coffee shop »  
__47th Avenue  
__Mercredi 18 mai  
__16h00 _

-Il sort. Murmura Olivia au micro dans son point.

Elle resta assise quelque seconde avant de quitter le café à son tour.

-Il est monté à bord d'un Mercedes bleu ciel sans immatriculation.

-On le suis.

_Usine abandonnée  
__A l'angle de 66th et de la 7th Avenue  
__Mercredi 18 mai  
__15h 45_

Un rire goguenard. Des gémissements. Des suppliques. Une voix d'enfants. Une voix brisée.

-POLICE ! MAIN DERRIERE LA TETE !

Le hurlement d'Eliot résonna dans tout le bâtiment.

-Ne faîte pas l'idiot, Jonson, vous êtes encerclé !

L'homme faisait face à Stabler, Sasuke contre son torse, le menaçant d'un couteau.

-Relâchez-le !

-Et si vous me laissiez partir ? Sinon je l'égorge.

-Jonson, si vous faites ça, vous serez abattu !

-Ha ouais ?

Durant le cour échange, les deux adultes avait oublier l'enfant, enfant qui en profita pour donner un cou de pied son agresseur qui le lâcha.

Sasuke parti se réfugier dans un coin alors que Stabler passait les menottes à Jonson.

_Orphelinat Sainte Marie  
__Au coin de la 14th et 17th Avenue_  
_Est Village  
__Vendredi 20 mai  
__14h00_

Sasuke hésitait à sortait de la voiture.

A l'entré de l'Orphelinat se tenait Naruto, Kiba, Sakura et tout les autres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire de moi ? demanda l'enfant en levant les yeux vers Olivia.

-Rien, ils n'ont rien à dire.

Sasuke rejoignit père Iruka sous l'œil de Stabler et Benson.

Un portable sonna. Eliot parla quelque minutes avant de raccrocher et se tourna vers Olivia.

-Itachi Uchiwa à été exécuté se matin.

Fin

oOoOoOoOo

Désolée,

C'est pas bien.

A+.

BD.


End file.
